


Babies Don't Curse

by babywitchgirlbella12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywitchgirlbella12/pseuds/babywitchgirlbella12
Summary: Sam is Dean's baby boy, Sam makes a big mistake one morning and Daddy Dean has to do what He thinks is right.





	Babies Don't Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

    Sam giggles as Daddy brings yummy yummy food over. Yay! Num nums! He claps his hands until he sees its apple sauce. Awwwwwwwwww no! Sam pouts, gazing at his Daddy sadly. "What's wrong, baby?" He asks. "No wike apple sauce! Nasty!" He says. Daddy smiles. "Honey, its good for you. Come on now, open up." He says softly, in that soft sweet voice Sam almost never can defy. 

 

     Until it comes to apple sauce. Sam turns his head. "Don't wanna!" He says. Daddy sighs. "Sam baby, come on, be my big boy for me." Daddy coos. Sam wants to but....its apple sauce. Apple sauce! All gooy and mushy and icky...Sam's stomach turns as Daddy puts the pink spoon to his lips. "Don't that nasty fucking shit!" Sam growls. There's a silence. Dean stares at His baby boy who is wide eyed, realizing what he'd just said. "Excuse me, young man? What was that?" He asks. The boy bows his head. "N-nothing..." He whispers. 

 

     "No. Tell me what you said." 

    The boy looks up, confusion written all over his face. Should he repeat the very words that got him thrown into the lions den? Probably not..."I...I said the F word and sh word D-Daddy..." He whispers, hoping if he says it low enough Daddy won't hear. But, of course He does. "Young man, babies don't curse. I will not tolerant you saying such foul things. Do you understand?" He says. Sam nods, hoping a scolding is the worst punishment he'll get, but, knowing Daddy, for something as bad as cursing, probably not. 

 

    Daddy picks his baby up and carries him to the living room. Dean sits down on the couch and pulls down his boys pants and boxers, revealing his yummy bum. "You will get five spankings for what you said, you will count, then I want you in the bathroom with liquid soap in your mouth for one full minute. Understand?" He says, laying Sammy across his lap. The boy nods. "Words, darling." Dean reminds him. "Yes, Daddy." 

 

SMACK! 

 

    "Oww! One!" The boy cries, biting his lip. He didn't think Daddy would start that soon, normally He asks if Sam is ready. He must be more mad than Sam thought. 

 

SMACK! 

 

     "Gahh! T-Two!" 

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

 

    "Three! F-f-four! Fivvvveeee!" Sam cries, the sting on his bum hurting bad but the most hurt he feels is making Daddy mad and him having to call him young man, Daddy only calls him that when he's really disappointed. Sam feels his body being brought upright, and arms hug him, fingers stroke through his air. "You did so good, baby. So good. Now, how about we go eat that apple sauce?" Daddy whispers, kissing his head. Sam looks up at Him. Really?! He laughs, nodding. He'll eat the nasty stuff, he'll do anything to please Daddy. 


End file.
